Just this night
by Eddie Guerrero
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, made by the fans of 'This Bites', for another fan... The second (first on FF) Lemon -non cannon- of the TB! Universe.


_**Omake: Just this night.**_

**Warning: NSFW**

**/#/**

Cross opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep. He remembered had a meeting with the New World Masons, prepared the future meeting with the Thirteen Supernovas and… nothing else. As his vision cleared, Cross noticed that he wasn't on his bed or even some familiar place of the Thousand Sunny. It was a room with just an oil lamp as source of light, and a bed. There was others doors, but that wasn't the main focus for Cross. The main was leave that room and looking for his partner-on-crime.

At the moment that Cross tried to move his limbs, one of his biggest fears appeared again. Both arms and legs were tied on each corner of the bed. Also, Cross felt a kerchief tied round his mouth.

"Not again. For the love of Jesus Christ Superstar, why does Chopper such obsession with dissect me?" The question was thought, while yells of frustration and mentions about the genealogic tree of Chopper were suffocated by the kerchief. But even before Cross could think on fight with the ties, a voice called his attention.

"I recommend you don't try to scream, Jeremiah Cross. Nobody here can hear you, even Soundbite can't." A female voice talked for first time. That caught by surprise to Cross. Moving his head to the direction where the voice sounded, Cross saw the owner of the voice: The middle sister of The Pirate Empress, Boa Sandersonia. Sandersonia leaned into his view with a mischievous smile. Sandersonia was eating Cross up with her eyes. "We're on 'Lone Star' Lodge, room 18 if you're asking it. And don't worry; Soundbite is just sleeping on the other side of the island. Now, you will listen to me."

Cross saw how that smile with confidence that was stalking him seconds ago start to dissipate. "That plan which you commented with the Masons, that crazy plan made me think. It's risky, crazy, could damage to your crew on different ways and you could even die." Sandersonia got quiet, but her right hand started to move closer and closer to the defenseless body of Cross. "…It's for that reason that I know it's going to work. Each plan that you or your crew has, when crazier it is, better results it has. So I know I can trust on you to complete such crazy idea."

Then, she ripped the shirt that Cross was wearing, revealing his skinny body with some bruises and scars. "But you're crazy if you think you'll leave this island with no kind of reward." Sandersonia said. "You came to Skelter Bite as one of the most dangerous boys, but you just will leave this island as one of the most dangerous _**man**_." Then, surprising to Cross, the gigantic snake woman started to shrink slowly till have the size of a Basketball Player. And then, Sandersonia pinched the nose of Cross with strength, hurting him. "And don't you dare to put some weak excuse like 'change the world is my reward' or 'I just want to see the world burn'. Even if takes hours, you'll have it. Get it?"

Cross nodded, completely scared of the calmed sister of Hancock. She didn't need Conqueror's Haki or similar, just her cold look on the eyes could scare even the most sadist demons. Well, after all, she is the sister of Boa Hancock, and now he couldn't deny that both are blood sisters.

"This night could be the only one we get together." She crawled over him, leaning her face close to his own. His breath caught in his throat and his heartbeat sped up. Cross could feel the heat spreading across his face and his eyes widen as she got closer. "You don't need to say yes," Sandersonia told to Cross. "Just don't tell me to stop."

Sandersonia untied the kerchief of his mouth just to let him answer if he wanted. And he actually wanted, explain her that she should think about it correctly, reflect about what could be those feelings that she could possibly feel on her stomach...

But he couldn't, because his eyes were stuck on the goddess-like body of Sandersonia. Of course, he knew that, back at home, the fandom preferred the sexiness and the giant chest of Hancock, but Cross had been always a lover for the secondary characters. So, while everyone preferred give to Hancock, Nami or Robin the position of 'Beautiful Goddess.', Cross preferred give it to others characters, like Captain Hina or Sandersonia.

He knew it was wrong use such situation to have a chance of spend an entire night with her. What would the crew think if they found out that he'd become entangled with one of the allies? Some of them maybe couldn't see any problem, but one of his friend would specially punish him for it.

But in the end, the deepest carnal desires of both pirates won. Cross closed his eyes and Sandersonia claimed his lips. Sandersonia slid her forked tongue over his lips before fully pressing her own to his, slipping her tongue into his mouth and deepening the kiss. Her chest was being pressed to his body, making that both legs and arms fight against the ties.

Cross wished don't be so rigidly bound. He wanted to touch her perfectly shaped legs, touch her healthy thighs and even go beyond, but his wrists and ankles were firmly tied. He poured all of his passion into kissing her back. She responded by humming pleasure, pressing her body even closer to his.

Sandersonia let her hands travel down his body. She slid her hands up his chest, then lightly raked her nails back down. She could feel it, the reminders of how close Cross was to not returning. His scarred chest, all due to that crazy man of the sky called Enel, who left Cross so injured that needed a surgery made by emergency. The scars of the burns and the surgery were still palpable, which made Sandersonia remind when she was listening the SBS where he was at one step to finally die. She cried and prayed to all the gods of the Amazonic pantheon to let him live.

While the uncertain future does worry her, she pushes those thoughts away. All that matters was the here, the now. Cross is alive and in her bed. And now, it was time to go a level up. So before to continue, she untied the knots of the top of her leather bikini. The top fell over the bed, revealing her huge breasts.

Cross just could describe with a word: Beautiful. Rounded, each move made the breasts shake, huge as melons... But the best for Cross was her nipples. Those were inverted, just revealing huge areolas. Maybe it was some kinky fetish that Cross discovered at that moment, but he wanted suck them till release the nipples.

Cross was feeling hot during the exchange of kisses, but now he could confirm it: He was excited. He could know it when Cross realized how uncomfortable his pants had gotten. Fortunately or unfortunately, Sandersonia noticed too.

"What's this?" Sandersonia questioned, grinding her hips into where something offered resistance on the pants of Cross. Sandersonia bended to see what was offering resistance, and then she saw it: A large bulge on the crotch of Cross. It was so big that the tip of that bulge put of the pocket out of his pants.

Sandersonia blushed at the unexpected surprise. "_Looks like that Cross doesn't have just a big mouth._" Sandersonia thought while a wild blush was covering her entire head. But she won't get intimidated by just a huge weapon of mass destruction, so she extended a smug grin and started to rub it with both hands. "Looks like someone's happy"

And, for first time on his entire life, Jeremiah 'Voice of Anarchy' Cross had to admit one thing: He didn't have any words to explain.

"I... Umm... Ah," Cross tried to grasp something to say, but every word escaped him. All due to the soft and smooth fingers of Sandersonia touching his junk, which make him lose his concentration and change all thoughts by 'lust', and all his extended vocabulary was changed by moans.

Sandersonia giggled. She knew that Cross wasn't precisely one of the stronger on his crew. In fact, he finds himself as one of the weakest. But see how the young boy who has been the biggest headache for the Marines and the G.W in decades was losing his head for the carnal pleasure was kinda hot for her.

And she could have continued seeing how Cross was going insane slowly just rubbing his beast. In fact, just with the pulse it was moving like if it was its own mind...

But she stopped and moved her hands far. Cross tried to complain, but he was stopped when Sandersonia poked her forehead. "Nah, ah, ah. I can't allow you start without me. Trust me, now I want this as much as you, but you should know how it works."

Actually, Sandersonia didn't know much about it neither. The little that she knew about the pleasure was for read some romantic novels and very steaming novels that she hid on her bedchamber. She has been always curious about trust the forbidden fruit, but she thought that she was destined to never find that 'loved one'. But maybe this was that one who she was looking for.

But before to get distracted, Sandersonia got up of over Cross and started to untie the knots of the bottom part of her leather bikini. When it finally got untied the bottom and fell to the floor, it finally left revealed the body of a goddess. One that even the sculptor of the Renaissance couldn't capture on the most beautiful marble even if they had all the time in the world to do it. Hell, Cross was sure that even those artists would abandoned the art when they could understand that they can't capture such beauty.

Boa Hancock, the most beautiful woman on the Grand Line? They were blind! The real beauty was next to her. And maybe it was because he was getting insane due to the need of pleasure, but while he wouldn't fall on the tricks of Hancock, if Sandersonia requests kill himself, he would do it without thinking twice.

"Wow... You're a Goddess!" Cross commented, not being able to describe her on other way. Sandersonia blushed hardly she heard the compliment.

"Thanks, but now this goddess demands you something." Sandersonia said, moving slowly to the bed. And before that Cross could ask what she wanted, she suddenly jumped over his head. She landed putting her pussy over the mouth of Cross.

"I know you're getting crazy slowly. I am too, but before to give you the final gift, you must wet me. When my nipples got released and hard, is when we will have the real fun." Sandersonia explained and, bending slowly to Cross' left ear, she whispered. "Eat. Me. Out."

Cross is a complete inexpert on the art of the female placement, due to the lack of girlfriend on his young life. But even if he was completely new, he would try it. And for his surprise, Sandersonia started to moan.

What Cross ignored was that this was the first time the snake girl ever had her pussy licked. However, she was enjoying this new experience for some odd reason. Sandersonia wrapped her legs around the anarchy boy's head and pushed him closer.

Cross had zero idea about what he was doing. He just remembered the evenings and midnights which were used for his personal satisfaction, and the uncountable videos he watched. So he tried to imitate them. His tongue went in as deep as it can go and as quick as he could make it.

Sandersonia had to admit it: For a first timer, Cross was making her feel sensations that she never felt on the loneliness of her bedchamber. "Dear God this is amazing" Sandersonia was thinking. "Cross, can you please... continue with that?" Sandersonia asked. Cross replied by licking her pussy ten times faster. The eyes of Sandersonia widened. How could Cross go so fast? Maybe all time used for talk gave him speed on the tongue, or maybe he just wanted satisfy her. Whatever it was, it was making lose her head. "Wait Cross, if you keep that up, I'll-!" Cross knew what was going to happen, and was happy it was happening. Sandersonia couldn't hold herself any longer as she released all of her pussy juice over the face of Cross.

After of have her first orgasm made by someone else, her legs got numb and the face of Cross was free again. They both started to breathe heavily, trying to catch the breath.

Sandersonia couldn't describe such divine sensation. It was far of whatever she had felt on her entire life. She could felt her vagina beating even faster than her heartbeat, and all kind of stress and frustration went out with the orgasm. Even more, her nipples were out, but also they were enough hard as for scratch diamonds. That meant one thing.

"Finally. We need that. I'll make you a man!" Almost on instinct, Sandersonia pawed at his erection bulging through his pants. But not wanting just touching it over the clothes, she undid the buckles holding them closed and pulled both his pants and underwear down.

There, sticking out at her in all its glory, was Cross' manhood at a proud eight inches in length. The sight of his beating erection and rivulets of pre-cum surprised her. If she had to guess, then it was most likely 8 or 9 inches. She could tell that it was thicker than his wrist. And his gonads, they should have the size of figs.

Just watch the huge monster that Cross was hidden under his pants drove her into a wild frenzy.

She moved again to be face to face with Cross. And then, she declared. "Be ready, because what we're going to do here is going to mark us forever."

Cross nodded, don't being able to clear his mind. At that point, he just wanted be possessed by that goddess and lose himself on the lust. After of the first taste of the flesh of a goddess, he needed more. Her pussy juice was his ambrosia now.

Sandersonia rubbed the tip of his monster on her wetted pussy, before putting it in. On just a ramming, Sandersonia introduced the 8-inches dick on her pussy...

And when she did that, she screamed aloud. It was a scream of pain. That was enough to clear the mind of Cross enough to watch her scared and worried.

"Sonia! Are you ok?! What's-?!" But before he could continue asking, he saw the reason of the scream. Blood. There was blood coming out of her pussy while she was shaking. Then, Cross understood it.

"Sandersonia, Are- Were you... virgin?" Cross asked. After a full minute, Sandersonia stopped shaking and talked.

"Yes... I was tortured and... humiliated by that... garbage of the Celestial Dragons... by years, but... a surprising fact is that... they don't want get dirty even with... the blood of virgins." Sandersonia explained, panting. "I could save... my first time for someone who... I could want to... And that was... you..."

Then, Sandersonia made the ability to keep on moving. She raised her bottom up and slammed it down against his cock. At this point, both Cross and Sandersonia began to moan. Sandersonia then grabbed the hips of Cross with her legs and wrapped them together.

Cross didn't know from where he took the courage to do it, but he started to move his hips, ramming the tight and ferocious pussy of Sandersonia. Sandersonia stopped her movements and slowly bent, and her breast arrived on the face of Cross. "There, play with them. Suck them. Lick them. Do whatever you want, I know you want! But give me more pleasure!"

And Cross obeyed blindly. He wanted have her beautiful breast over his hands, but due to his position, he was limited to watch them. Now, instead, he could taste them. He sucked the nipples, creating a vacuum with his mouth. And inside of his mouth, he started to lick them.

Sandersonia moaned harder. If someone else was watching her, he/she could say that they making that the rabbits were jealous of them.

At this point, Sandersonia also started to feel something towards the young boy -now man-. Not in a sexual manner like lust, but maybe something else. A warmth that could only come from a person you could love.

Sandersonia raised, removing the breast of Cross' mouth and watched to him face to face, panting and red. "Cross, I love you." Her face great redder when she realized what she said.

"Sonia, I... love you too." Cross revealed quietly and low. He had confirmed the feeling that they were feeling on their chest and started to kiss. Not like a onetime only kiss, but a kiss full of love and compassion, like the same that would have a married couple.

Sandersonia moaned happily, her eyes swimming in and out of focus. "Don't stop!" The Snake Pirate ordered through her gasping breaths. The movement of his hands had made her release his hips from her grip, now moving wildly up and down at the rhythm of the hips of Cross. "Don't stop! I'm so close!"

Cross was panting, sweat running down his body in great droplets and his breath forming small clouds. He, too, was getting close, but Sandersonia didn't want him to stop, so he wouldn't. The body of the green-haired woman glistened in the lamplight as he continued to drive himself into her with unbridled passion.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes! Oh sweet Goda! Right there, Cross! Right there! OH!" Sandersonia threw her head back in a silent scream that resolved itself into a louder, throatier moan. Her inner walls clamped down on Cross' organ, preventing him from moving. Her depths pulsed, making that Cross exploded into her womb streams of hot seeds.

It wasn't so exaggerated as the hentai ones, but after of 7 months with no chance of masturbate; he had released all that his balls had stored.

"That was... the best experience... on my life!" Sandersonia revealed, being the first one on talk.

"Indeed." Cross revealed. "Thank you for... give me your first... time and... sorry for end... inside." Cross wanted to apologize, but was quickly succumbing to the land of dreams.

Sandersonia moved up her hips, ready to abandon the bed... Just to move down quickly her hips again. Cross woke up again, doesn't understanding what she was doing. But he couldn't even ask. The look at her eyes could cold even the fire.

"Jeremiah Cross, I have decided... WE WILL GET MARRIED AND I WILL HAVE YOUR CHILD! WE'LL NAVIGATE TOGETHER AND SHAKE THE WORLD!

"B-B-But, what about your sister? And my crew? And Soundbite?" Cross asked, completely scared.

"They can wait." And with that said, Sandersonia started to move up and down, trying to take more of the thick milk that Cross could realize.

**/#/**

"Wake up!"

Suddenly, a bucket of cold water fell over the asleep body of Sandersonia. That shook completely to Sandersonia, waking up of her dream.

"WHAT? WHO? HOW?!" Sandersonia yelled, completely shocked and disoriented.

"You finally woke up." A voice commented next to her. Sandersonia turned to see that Koala was there, with an empty bucket of water on her hands, smiling to her. In fact, she saw that was on an infirmary. "You have been sleeping for hours after of your try of take Cross in the middle of the meeting. I have been trying to wake you up. They've been discussing about how to go to Sabaody. You lost a huge bar-fight with giants, sea kings and a dinosaur."

Sandersonia sighed. All that was a dream. Maybe she should stop reading those steaming novels each night. She had lost a bar fight, she was horny and now has a headache.

But even before she could get up of the stretcher, Koala threw her something that Sandersonia couldn't grab. It was a bag of ice.

"Take it. You're going to need it." Koala said. Sandersonia looked her confused. "I don't know if you know it, but you talk while you're sleeping about your dreams."

Sandersonia then finally understood it, and her head got redder.

"Did I...?" Sandersonia tried to ask, but Koala just nodded.

"You even tried to take out your clothes, but I could stop you." Koala revealed, giggling seeing how steam was escaping of the head of Sandersonia. "But it surprised me your confession. Do you really have those feeling?"

"I... I don't know. The dream was so livid, and the feeling was so good that I'm not sure."

Koala nodded. "Now I recommend you put some ice and maybe even have a cold shower." Then she proceeded to leave the infirmary. But on the door, Koala stopped and mentioned one last thing "And talk with the slime ball of Soundbite. I'm sure it listened all your wet dream."

Sandersonia got frozen and, if you listened carefully, you could hear an infamous laugh coming of a snail.

**/#/**

_Why have I done a Lemon 'Cross x Sandersonia'? Because I'm covered by a blanket. And it's called 'Shame'._

_That and that I have so much free time on Summer, so I have to spend time at some way._

_And I know, this lemon kinda sucks. It's my first Lemon. But, I don't know, I like it._

_**Sacarino (Not Spirou) abandona.**_


End file.
